


Their basically teddy bears

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Short One Shot, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: Hope and Landon are playing a game on who knows each other the most when the subject of Star Wars comes up and Hope mentions that she has never seen it before, Landon is determined to change that.(I don't like writing summaries so I'm very sorry)
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Their basically teddy bears

Hope and Landon were play a game on who knows each other the most.

"Ha told you I knew that" Landon bragged.

"Whatever it took you at least 3 tries" She rolled her eyes, this has been going back and forth for almost 30 minutes, scores were tied 20-20.

"Ok when is my birthday?" It was a stupid question to ask because he would get it just like that.

"May 2nd duh" Hope laughed at his response, it made Landon a little worried.

"Wait did I get that wrong?"

She couldn't stop laughing, "What no you didn't" Landon sighed in relief.

"Alright my turn, what is my favorite movie" it was another stupid question probably why they were tied was because they kept giving each other easy questions.

"Oh that's easy, Star Wars" She brought her attention to the the Star Wars poster hanging above his desk, "you know I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about when you mention that movie"

Landon gasped and put his hand up to his heart, "ouch" he crawled a little closer to Hope's side, "well I'm gonna have to change that"

She tilted her head in question, "What do you mean?"

"You're gonna watch Star Wars with me" He says with the most adorable smile.

"Oh uh I actually have something important to do" She tried to slip out of bed.

"Oh no you don't" Landon grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back, he was now hovering over her laughing.

He leaned down to kiss her nose softly, "Please" said with puppy dog eyes.

"For you always" she whispered.

"Hey that's my line" Landon laughed

Hope playfully pushed him off, "Just put the movie on"

He walked over to his desk where he opened one of the drawers to grab the CDs, Dr. Saltzman allowed them to have TVs in their rooms because they weren't allowed cellphones for obvious reasons, Hope personal thought it was stupid but then again she thinks a lot of things are.

Landon hopped back into bed with his girlfriend and cuddled her close as the movies started.

Through most of the it he was fanboying, cheering when his favorite parts came on and Hope found it cute, he caught her staring at him.

"What?"

She smiled, "Nothing, I'm just happy"

"Well I'm happy you're happy" he nudged her head a little.

It got to the part where it showed Ewoks, "Oh so those are Ewoks"

Landon chuckled, "I thought you knew what Ewoks were"

"Well you told me what they looked like, you said something like teddy bears, I thought they were gonna be adorable but they're kinda scary"

"Says they badass tribrid who fights monster almost every week" he shifted a little to look at her blue eyes.

"fair"

Landon loved Hope's little comments his favorite was when it got to Vaders death, she gasped "he dies?"

It reminded Hope of her own father, of how he was the villain of the story and in the end one of the heroes, it was almost poetic in a way.

It finally ended and Landon turned to Hope, "So did you like it?"

She shifted herself so that she was leaning on her elbow and her head on her hand, "It was very interesting, I see why you love it so much"

"Thank you, you wanna watch the next on-" he was interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door.

"I'll get it" she stood up and walked to the door, she opened it to find Lizzie standing there.

"Ah Hope I thought I'd find you here canoodling with the Muppet" she pushed past Hope and into the room, Landon was laying on his bed awkwardly.

"We weren't canood-- you know what never mind, what do you want?"

"Oh yeah, there's another monster" Lizzie said and Hope sighed

"alright lets go" she looked over at Landon who hopped out of bed and ran out the door shouting, "I SHALL USE THE FORCE"

Lizzie gave Hope a confused look, "don't even ask I'll tell you later"

"Ooook"

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please beg the writers to say when's Landon's birthday


End file.
